


Of Law Degrees and Biology Majors

by Queen_Whovian_and_Everything_Else555



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Actor looks, F/M, M/M, can see Alex/Eliza for a couple chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Whovian_and_Everything_Else555/pseuds/Queen_Whovian_and_Everything_Else555
Summary: College. New horizons. New adventures. New people. New friends. And of course, new arch enemies. Alexander Hamilton transfers into Columbia University with a new spring in his step and a dream in his mind. Then he meets John Laurens and a few other individuals and things go a bit haywire.





	1. The Beginnings of an Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> //-- Indicates Time Skips. It's just how I've written for a while. Sorry if it gets confusing! Enjoy the chapter!

Alexander’s POV

 

‘ _ Come on. Come on. Come on! _ ’ Everything was moving so slowly. Why was everything so slow?! Energy kept me bouncing in my seat on the airplane. I tapped on my leg as I watched the ocean fly under us. I hummed slightly, looking around, pulling out my phone, a book, anything to keep my mind and hands occupied. I tapped my foot as I pulled out the acceptance letter once more:

_ Dear Mr. Hamilton, _

_ Thank you for applying to the transfer student scholarship. We get many applicants each year and have successfully chosen the brightest minds from around the world. We would like to formally congratulate you on receiving the scholarship to Columbia University. _

Along with this letter came my dorm room number, a map of the campus, my class schedule, and of course my roommate’s name and contact information, Aaron Burr. I looked out the window and checked my watch. Only a few more hours until my future finally begins. 

 

//

 

Stepping into the streets of New York City, it hit me how big this place actually was. Buildings reached up and touched a dark, cloudy sky, and people rushed around. I let out a breath. This is where I belong. I glanced at my phone. The last text between Aaron and I read, ‘ _ Meet me on the bar on 5th street!’ _

_ Fifth street?  _ I looked around.  _ Where’s fifth street?  _ I caught the eye of a person on the street, “Pardon me, which way is Fifth Street?”

He pointed over his shoulder, “You’re gonna want to go down this street and turn left. Keep going straight down that road until you see the sign.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

The streets were crowded as I started walking. The city certainly was loud. Getting to the street was a bit more difficult than it should have been and there were a few bars on the street. I was carrying a rolling suitcase, which caused even more problems as I tried to enter different bars. One was filled to the brim with adults, definitely not a college hang out. I backed out of there. The second one was nearly empty and none of the people in there looked like a college student. I stood in front of the third bar, wanting to find a couch and sleep. After over eight hours on a plane, the last thing I wanted to do was try to find a stranger in a crowded bar. 

_ Third time's a charm…  _ I stepped into the bar and, it was definitely the right place. College kids were stuffed into booths and crowded around tables. A man stood at the bar, his back to the door. I approached slowly, “Pardon me… are you Aaron Burr?”

His brown eyes flashed as he looked over at me, “That depends on who’s asking.”

“Oh! I’m Alexander Hamilton, sir!”


	2. The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mess with Lafayette. It's just... It's not a smart idea...

His face immediately brightened, “OH! Alex, it’s a pleasure to meet you!”

He held out a hand, which I took, “You as well.”

“You know, you’re shorter than I expected.”

I gave a small laugh, “Yeah… Mom’s genes…”

He leaned against the bar with a nod, “What’ll you have?”

“Just water. Thank you.”

He ordered quickly and handed me the water bottle, “So… how was your flight?”

I groaned, “Unbelievably long and I forgot my passport at home and realized it halfway to the airport. Security was terrible. Someone didn’t believe that I was nineteen. When I told them where I was going, they looked at me like I was stupid. I’m not stupid! Then I was told that my big pieces of luggage aren’t arriving until tomorrow. My layover flight was late. A baby kept kicking the back of my seat and there was a man that filled two seats. Two seats, Aaron!”

“Do you want to survive here?”

“Yes.”

“Talk less.”

“What?”

“Smile more.”

_ … What?  _ I gave an uneasy smile, “Huh.”

I looked around as my unease got the best of me and noticed a whiteboard hanging on the wall. On it was written a few names, Laurens and Mulligan were the two that stood out the most. I glanced over at Aaron, who was talking about keeping his beliefs to himself. “What’s that?”

“What’s what?”

“That board with all the tally marks under the names?”

“Ignore it. It’s not important. Anywa-”

“It looks important.”

“It’s not. As I was saying-”

“But what is it and who’s Laurens?”

“ _ Definitely  _ not import-”

He was cut off by the door blowing open, “HEY YO! WHAT’S UP, AARON?!”

I looked over at who called out to Aaron, a young, dark skinned man was walking up, followed by two other men. His curly hair was tied up in a ponytail.  _ Whoa. They looked cool.  _ Aaron nodded politely as they disappeared into the crowds. I turned back to Aaron, “Who was that?”

Aaron rolled his eyes, picking up his drink and putting it to his lips, “Just stay away from them and you’ll be fine.”

I leaned against the counter, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That’s supposed to mean, stay away from them. They’re only troublemakers.”

“Oh…”

He went to speak again when, “What did you say about my friend’s accent?!”

I turned around just in time to see a chair slam into a young man’s back. Suddenly the entire bar was chaos. Beers were being thrown in faces, chairs smashed against the walls and other people. Excitement cluttered my chest. New York was the place to be! Aaron sighed, sitting down on a stool, taking another drink. I stared at him, “Aren’t you going to help your friends that said hi?”

“They are  **_not_ ** my friends.”

I turned back to the fight to see the freckled one get knocked to the ground. Three against one?! That wasn’t fair. I put down my water bottle. Aaron grabbed my arm, “Don’t get involved, Alexander.”

I turned to look at him, “Someone has to help!”

I pulled myself from his grip and dove headfirst into the fight. I quickly pushed my way through the crowd to where he was and shoved the people off of him. I held out my hand, an offering of peace and help, “Here, let me.”

He stared up at me with a raised eyebrow, slowly lifting his hand and taking mine, “Thanks.”

I helped him stand, pulling him to his feet. I gestured to his hoodie, “You go to Columbia?”

He looked down at his chest, “Yeah. Why?”

“I’m starting there this week!”

“OH! That’s why you were talking to Burr! I’m John Laurens. Friends call me Jack sometimes.”

“Alexander Hamilton.”

He whistled, “That’s a mouthful. I’m just going to stick with Alex, alright?”

“Alright.”

I looked around at the crowd, “So who started this?”

“The fight?”

“Yeah?”

“Some guy made fun of one of my friends’ accents.”

I turned to look at him once more, “So you started it?”

“Oh no! That was Hercules Mulligan.”

“Who?”

“The guy on the table.”

I followed his gesture to a large man, standing on the table, but not for long as he jumped into the crowd and straight into a group of people. I started forward. John stopped me, “Where you going?”

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “Someone has to help him.”

John chuckled, “You know what, Alex? I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.”

We started forward together.


	3. Lots of Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever been in a bar fight? No? That’s okay. Alex has.

Everything seemed to hit a climax around Hercules. Chairs were being thrown at terminal velocity, fists were hurtled through the air, people yelled. It was amazing! John pushed me down as a chair flew over us. He turned to me, “You okay?”  
I nodded, “I’ve lived through a _hurricane_. This is nothing!”  
John raised an eyebrow but didn’t make a comment, thankfully. He just kept moving. A guy had jumped on top of Hercules’ back. John ran forward, dragging him off of Hercules. I picked up a chair and slammed it into his back. The guy crumpled underneath the force. John looked over at me in surprise as I stepped over the unconscious college student, “You’re on my team.”  
I smiled, “Um… okay?”  
He grinned, flashing a row of white teeth, “Okay, let’s finish this.”  
The next thirty minutes passed in a blur and somehow, I ended up back at the bar. Aaron looked over at me with disappointment lining his eyes. One of the men that had walked in with John was sitting on the bar, holding the whiteboard. He smiled at me, “Bonjour! You fought with Laurens! It was… umm… Fantastique!”  
I smiled at the obvious Frenchman, “Merci.”  
His smile stretched wider as he spoke in rapid fire French, “ _You can speak French?!_ ”  
I replied in kind, “ _Yes. I can._ ”  
 _“What is your name?”  
“Alexander Hamilton.”  
“Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, but my friends call me either Gilbert or Lafayette. Although, Laurens calls me Laf and Hercules calls me Laffy. I’m not particularly sure what they mean.”_  
I laughed easily, “ _I’ll stick with Gilbert._ ”  
He smiled and jumped down from the bar as John came forward, “Laurens, this remarkable young man speaks French!”  
John looked over at me, “Finally! Someone who can understand him when he gets drunk.”  
I snorted, “Sounds fun!”  
Aaron rolled his eyes and turned to look at us, “Another fight, Laurens?”  
“Would’ve been over a lot faster if you helped.”  
“Oh please. One of these days, you’re gonna get yourself shot!”  
I stepped in before another fight broke out, “You should help your friends, Aaron.”  
Aaron looked over at me with a raised eyebrow, “I’ve told you before, we’re not friends.”  
John huffed slightly, “Whatever. Come on, Laf. We’ll see you around, Alex.”  
I nodded with a small wave, “Bye…”  
They walked off, leaving Aaron and I alone at the bar. Aaron sighed, “You should’ve stayed out of it.”  
“I don’t regret what I did.”  
“And why not?”  
“Because if someone gives me a shot, I’m not throwing it away.”  
He looked over at me, “What?”  
“ **I’m not throwing away my shot.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short! I really wanted to end it on that line...
> 
> Leave a comment please!


	4. First Day of Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of class is always rough. Especially when you're hungover.

Columbia University was bigger than I thought. I winced slightly at the loud noise. A headache still throbbing from this morning when I woke up with the worst hangover. A hangover that I should’ve known was coming from last night.

*FlashBack*

_ My boxes finally came in. All of them at once. It was a blessing… and a curse. I had to unpack. As I was carrying the last box inside from the delivery truck, John showed up. “Whoa… Big box there, Alex.” _

_ I nodded, “It’s my books!” _

_ “Oh! So you’re finally moving in then?” _

_ “Yeah!” _

_ “I’ll go get Hercules and Laf. We’ll make a party out of this!” _

_ “I don’t know how Aaron would fee-” _

_ “Come on! It’ll be fun.” _

_ “Alright, fine. But class starts tomorrow, so we can’t drink too much.” _

_ John rolled his eyes, “You’ve got yourself a deal.” _

_ * _ End of FlashBack*

After that it was all mainly blurs… I’m pretty sure we ended up watching Disney movies and playing poker on boxes in my room… I still had tons of unpacking to do. Now I couldn’t find my history class! I looked at the schedule again. Professor Washington in room 1-776.  _ What does the one mean?!  _ The entire hallway was empty, not a soul in sight. I huffed.  _ This is just grea- _ “You alright there, Son?”

I spun at the voice, fear gripping my chest, “I’M NOT YOUR SON!”

The middle aged man that stood in front of me raised an eyebrow, “My apologies… You look a little lost.”

“Oh! I am… Sorry about… that.”

“It’s no matter. It’s in the past now. I’m guessing you’re new?”

“Yeah. I just transferred here from Nevis, in the Caribbeans…”

He nodded slowly, “Where are you going?”

“Uh… US History 101 in room 1-776…”

“Oh? Follow me, I’m headed in that direction.”

He started forward and lead the way down a flight of stairs. I tried to pick up my pace, matching his long strides through the halls. A crowd of students were gathered outside of a room. John appeared from the crowd, “Alex! We thought you weren’t going to show up!”

I tried to play off my embarrassment, “I got lost…”

“Oh,” His gaze flashed up to look at the man beside me, “Good morning, Professor Washington.”

My eyes widened.  _ What? Oh no!  _ He nodded politely, “Good morning, Laurens.”

He brushed past us and opened the door to 1-776. John turned to look at me, “You alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

I muttered, “I shouted at Mr. Washington…”

“What?”

“I shouted at Mr. Washington.”

“You WHAT?!”

The laughter had already climbed up his throat as it bubbled forth in his voice. Hercules came forward, “What’s with the noise?”

“Alex yelled at the professor!”

“No! You didn’t?!”

I turned to him as he started laughing, “I didn’t know who he was! I was lost and he startled me! Stop laughing! Guys, come on!”

John clapped me on the shoulder, tears springing up in the corners of his eyes, “That’s going to be on your shoulder forever!”

I pushed past them and into the lecture hall. Gilbert looked up from one of the rows, “Bonjour, Alex!”

“Bonjour, Gilbert.”

“Come, sit! I have seats.”

I slid into a seat, leaving the seat next to him empty. John and Hercules sat down, Hercules took the seat next to Gilbert and John took the outer seat next to me. I pulled out my laptop. I had owned the ThinkPad since I was 17 but it still ran perfectly. I set down my notebook and textbook, along with a mechanical pencil and a blue, sharp point pen. John was pulling out a MacBook along with his own notebook. I ducked my head as Washington scanned the class. All the students were getting situated in the lecture hall and as silence fell, he spoke, “Sorry for the late start. Welcome to US History 101. Let’s start off with a few introductions. Say your name and what you’re here for. For example: My name is George Washington and I’m here to teach you about the history of your country.”

The answers ranged from educated to “my parents forced me”. Hercules stood, “Hercules Mulligan, fashion design.”

That got a few chuckles and then Gilbert stood, “My name is Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette and I am here to be American!”

That got a lot more laughter. I stood shakily, “My name is Alexander Hamilton and I’m here to… I’m here to find my future.”

I sat down quickly but there was no laughter just quiet nods. I didn’t listen to John’s answer all I could do was try and avoid Washington’s stare.


	5. The Washington’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #CoupleGoals

Washington’s POV

Class carried on well enough and at the end, Laurens and his small group, including Hamilton, left, laughing together. Well, Laurens and Mulligan were laughing but Hamilton looked embarrassed and small. He glanced backwards for a second before scuttling away. I placed a hand on my chin in thought. This year was going to be interesting.

//

I walked through the door of my home, “Martha, dear, are you home?”  
“Yes! I’m in the kitchen!”  
I placed my briefcase on the coffee table and made my way towards the kitchen. Martha was pulling casserole out of the oven. I pressed a kiss to her cheek, “Smells delightful, Love.”  
“Thank you darling,” she placed the casserole on the counter, pulling off the oven mitts, “How was your first day?”  
“Interesting.”  
“Oh?” She turned, “What happened?”  
“I met a young man called Alexander Hamilton in one of my classes.”  
“Is he going to be a trouble maker?”  
I leaned against the counter, “I’m not sure. He was lost in the halls when I found him. He’s an exchange student from Nevis in the Caribbean.”  
Martha brushed a strand of hair away from her forehead, “Oh… did he come here alone?”  
“I assume so.”  
“The poor dear… all alone and so far from his home and family. Can we invite him to dinner one night?”  
I smiled gently at her. She had always had a big heart, “Of course. He’s already found a group.”  
“With whom?”  
“Laurens and his friends.”  
“OH! That’s great! He can bring them too.”  
I sighed, “Martha…”  
She waved her hand, “They are broke college students, George. Let’s give them some food and a good evening.”  
I let out a breath, “Very well. I’ll ask him the next time I see him.”  
“That better be tomorrow, George. I don’t want the poor thing wasting away…”  
I smiled, placing a gently hand on her cheek, “Don’t worry dear. I doubt one night will kill him.”  
Martha raised an eyebrow, “He’s only a child. I just want to make sure that everything will be alright. Now, let’s eat. Before dinner gets cold.”  
I kissed her forehead, “Let’s.”


	6. Let's Get Drunk (YEAH!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Whispers* Not with liquor... fame works quicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not condone underaged drinking. I do, however, find drunk!Alex an interesting prospect.

Alexander’s POV

 

“Come on! It’ll be fun!”

I leaned against the doorframe of my dorm room, “I don’t know, John… I have a lot of homework to get started on…”

He cocked his head to the side, “But… it’s the first day of class… Nobody’s assigned homework yet.”

“I like being ahead of the game, alright?”

He sighed and rolled his eyes. “Come on. Hercules is whipping up a meal and Lafayette’s getting some booze.”

I crossed my arms over my chest, “A Monday night just doesn’t feel like a good night to go and have a party…”

“It’s not a party. It’s a small get together.”

“Why do I get the feeling that all of your “small get togethers” turn into full out keggers?”

John scoffed, “Don’t you trust me, Alex.”

“Not really.”

“Smart guy. But it’ll be fun~!”

“Fine… Let me get my jacket.”

I pulled my jacket over my shoulders as I followed him outside. He was humming as we walked. I looked over at him, “What are you humming?”

“A song.”

I rolled my eyes, “Yes, obviously. What song, Jack?”

He looked over at me, “Hey, you called me Jack!”

“Yeah. You said that was okay…”

“It is. I just didn’t expect you to actually call me that.”

“Oh… Anyways, what song?”

He clapped my shoulder, “ _ I’m John Laurens in the place to be! Two pints of Sam Adams but I’m working on three! Those red coats don’t want it with me! 'Cause I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I’m free! _ ”

“Are you already drunk?”

John laughed easily, “Maybe. Maybe not.”

I chuckled, “You’re insane…”

“But~?”

“A good insane.”

I hurried to follow him as he laughed and started jogging down the street. We reached his dorm room quickly and he lead the way inside. Hercules looked over, “HEY! You got him!”

John nodded, “That I did! It was difficult to drag him away from  _ homework _ .”

“Homework? But no one’s assigned anything yet!”

I went to defend myself through my burning cheeks, “I like being ahead of the game, alright!?”

They both raised an eyebrow. Lafayette came through the door, holding a case of beer, “Mon amis- Ah! Alex!  _ Bonjour! _ ”

I smiled, greeting him in a familiar fashion, “ _ Bonjour, Monsieur Lafayette. _ ”

He grinned brightly, holding up the case, “I got the beer!”

Hercules whooped, “I knew he was the right guy and you doubted him, Jack!”

John turned, “I did not! I’ve always believed in The French Laffy-Taffy!”

“Uh-huh. Suuurrrrrrreeee!”

“Whatever! We’ve got food, beer, and tons of Disney movies-”

I spoke, “Wait, what are we doing?”

Hercules looked over at me, “Playing a drinking game. We’ve got the rules on the pieces of paper for the different movies.”

I raised an eyebrow, “Um… okay…”

“So, you in?”

“Sure. Sounds fun.”


End file.
